Marvin the Martian
Marvin The Martian is one of the main antagonists of the Looney Tunes '' franchise, created, much like Yosemite Sam, out of the need to make a challenging foe for the ever-tricky rabbit known as Bugs Bunny. Appearance While Elmer Fudd was considered too dimwitted to be a threat, Wile E. Coyote was just a predator, Taz was overly ravenous, and Yosemite Sam was quickly becoming just as hopeless, the creators of ''Looney Tunes felt the time had come for Bugs Bunny to meet a new kind of villain altogether, a villain who is both very clever and who posed a true threat. So the alien menace known as Marvin The Martian was born, being a more calculating and dangerous opponent than those that came before him he nevertheless found himself defeated in the end by Bugs Bunny - though due to his popularity he returned and has stayed on as one of the Looney Tunes' most popular villains, appearing in many cartoons and films as well as countless merchandise, Marvin has even been adopted as the mascot of a few NASA vehicles among other things. Marvin is depicted as a strange humanoid dressed in a vaguely Roman-style suit with a pair of oversized sneakers, this designed was chosen due to Mars being the name of the Roman god of war and has served him well as it makes him stand out from the crowd as a distinctive villain. Chuck Jones, who directed most of his shorts, stated that he based Marvin's blank black face on black ants, which he found scary. In the Movies *Marvin has appeared in Space Jam '' but was not a villain, only a referee. *In ''Looney Tunes: Back In Action, he was back to being a villain, while serving Mr. Chairman of the ACME corporation (who is the main antagonist of the second film) and releasing various aliens like the Daleks in Area 52. He served as one of the five tertiary antagonists, the others being Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, and Taz. *He also appeared as the true main antagonist of Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run who only appeared in the climax. Duck Dodgers He also appeared in the 2003 animated series Duck Dodgers as one of the chief antagonists, and under the name of the Martian Commander X-2, serving for the Martian Queen. He also serves as a rival to the power hungry Martian General Z-9, who once betrayed both him and the Queen in an attempt to rule both Mars and Earth under his iron fist. Gallery Marvin_the_Martian_hands_out.png|Marvin shows his hands. MarvinHD.jpg Marvin_&_Duck_Dodgers.jpeg|Marvin the Martian and his nemesis Duck Dodgers. Marvin_2.jpg|Marvin the Martain as Martian Commander X-2 in Duck Dodgers MV5BMTgwMTI2NTgwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTgzNzc2. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Marvin with Mr. Chairman 12483769334_d7965cc54c_n.jpg|Marvin, as he appears in The Looney Tunes Show Fearsome five.jpg Party.png|Marvin with Yosemite Sam rabbits_run_5.jpg|Marvin as he appears in Rabbits Run marvk9.gif|Marvin the Martian with his pet, K-9 Snapshot20110610215333.png|Teen Marvin in The Looney Tunes Show Snapshot20110731002559.png|Marvin's villain song, I'm a Martian Category:Aliens Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mascots Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hegemony Category:Ensemble Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Misanthropes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Amoral Category:Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Crackers Category:Blackmailers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Honorable Category:Vandals Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Envious Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Knights Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Extravagant Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Thugs Category:Malefactors Category:Evil from the past Category:Mischievous Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Non-Action Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence